Teddy
Teddy (テディ, Tedi) is a Rowel Angelheart's Guardian Character. Teddy can be described as a happy and caring for his partner until Rowel found him and able to assume the weapon of Angelibur sword Advent Strike uses in battle against evil Mamodo and artificial Book Keeper. His name is the same as "Teddy". Not only as Guardian Character, but he as a very powerful device when Character Transformation. Appearance Teddy wears a formal suit with blue tie and long pants as well as pair of brown shoes. He carry a sword as he used for fighting or character changing. Personality Unlike the other Guardian Character, he was a child in thought and action. He worried about Nanoha from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha constantly for taking the burden of Character Change, but understood the kindness in her heart. He is usually served as Rowel's bodyguard from protecting him from Bad Lucks when in regular life. Unlike other heart eggs, Teddy and his egg is extremely powerful filled with pure hearts, a very strong heart to Rowel and willing to fight against evil and always take care of him that immune to effects of X-Egg and Mystery Egg's influences even Black Diamond's influences sang by Utau. Likes: Winning and Successes Hates: Loses and Failures Voice Actress Teddy is voiced of Ikue Ohtan who also voice of Gash Bell. Special Powers Unlike the main Shugo Chara Character Transformation (only phrase is My own heart... Unlock) the additional Character Transformation phrase is added with "Henshin" (My own heart... Unlock, Henshin!!) until Amu and other Guardian Character owners realize that adding the phrase "Henshin" after My own heart... Unlock! is said including the Nanoha-style Mystery characters has its own auto saying "Henshin". The Henshin phrase is used from Heisei Kamen Rider henshin. Character Change Character Change exactly the same as other character. Rowel also becomes much willing to fight against the enemy. (Teddy's first character change made him confess his love to Nanoha Takamachi) and tends to act charming. However, Rowel gains his sword master and finishing move skills. Character Transformations While in henshin, Rowel becomes Advent Strike. This Character Transformation is first shown when fights against first evil Mamodo and artificial Book Keeper while helping of Nanoha. Appearance Advent Strike appeared mixed with both Teddy's and Erio's. He wears a Fate's Impulse Form vest thanks to the Teddy's brown jacket, a blue tie, a long gray pants and heavy shoes. He also sports an armband on his left arm, similar to the armband Amu wears with her school uniform. Abilities Advent Strike is massively mastered of sword and advent card abilities. He using his main weapon called the Angelibur a giant sword with wings on hand guard and hilt. also additional to advent cards, Rowel Advent Strike using his cards from Kamen Rider Ryuki, which allows to using advent card as homage of Kamen Rider Ryuki style. Not only ability has move much faster and dodge more attacks, Advent Strike also grants the flying ability like aerial swordman which allows to fly much faster and dodging ability even better while in mid air. Weaponry * Angelibur * Angel Saber Advent cards * Sword Vent: Angel Saber (AP: 2000) * Trick Vent: Angel Illustion (AP: 1000) * Final Vent: Angel Dynamic Slash (AP: 6000) Category:Shugo Chara! crossover characters Category:Male characters Category:Guardian Characters Category:Guardians members Category:Fan Guardian Characters